Just Cuz
by xNightstarx
Summary: After a bitter break up over the summer, what will Kori do when she is forced to confront Dick back at school? Rob/Star Dick/Kori
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Teen Titans...but we all wish we did. Enjoy!

Notes:

**italics are thoughts/ dreams**

* * *

Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**Star's POV:**

_Running...  
_

_Running as fast as my feet could carry me. My feet lightly thumping the ground, my hair wildly flapping in the wind, the roaring in my ears. Flashes of green and yellow surrounding me as i went. I felt the figure behind me come closer and closer until..._

_"Gotcha!" said a voice as a pair of arms wrapped around my torso and tackled me from behind._

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" i let a high pitched scream as we both tumbled down the hilll. Our bodies twisting and turning together, me laughing as we rolled to a complete stop at the bottom. We both landed with a thud, me on top of him, his arms still held tightly around my waist. Green eyes met Blue as we both stared at each other intensely, panting out of breath. I rolled off of his toned body and laid on the grass flat on my back right next to him. _

_"Why did have to do that?" I asked turning my head towards him._

_"You said you wanted to race" he said._

_"Yeah, but that didn't mean you had to tackle me down the hill! that's cheating!"_

_He rolled over and positioned himself over my body. He leaned in, his faces inches from mine, and sealed our lips together with a slow, gentle kiss. _

_"Am i forgiven?" he looked at me with those deep blue eyes._

_I answered him by going in for another kiss..._

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugghhhh" i said groggy from sleep. i slapped the snooze on my alarm clock and rolled back on my bed trying to remember my dream. _He's not here anymore..._ Dick Grayson, the famous heir of Wayne Enterprises, appeared yet again in my dreams. We started dating at the end of sophomore year last year, i was the happiest girl in the universe when he asked me out, a bouquet of roses in one hand. Unfortunately, we broke up over the summer and haven't talked since.

_Why can't i get you out of my head?_ i sighed dragging myself out of bed and into the bathroom getting ready for my first day as a junior at Gotham High.

**XxXxX**

I rushed into Mr. Michael's homeroom and took a seat right next to my best friend Rachel Roth as the bell rang.

"Did you oversleep again?" she said glancing up from her book.

"You can say that" i said running my finger through my hair.

"Please pick up your schedules." Mr. Michael said putting the stack on the table.

Everyone in the room made a beeline for the stack.

I glanced down at my schedule:

**Korina Anders ** **HR: 323**

**Per. ** ** Class** **Teacher**

0 Homeroom - Michael

1 Russian 3 - Rouge

2 A.P. Calculus - Brains

3 A.P. Physics - Moth

4 Lunch

5 A.P. American Lit. - Wilson

6 A.P. American Dem.- Mod

7 Art- Star

"Hey wanna compare schedules?" Rachel asked. We both traded each others schedules.

Rachel let out a low whistle, "wow four A.P. classes?"

"Ughh we don't have any classes together! we only have lunch!"

BRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG

"we should get going, i'll see you at lunch." Rachel said walking out and into the hall.

_Better head to Russian_ i thought walking up the stairs to room 582

"Ahh Miss. Anders, please take your seat." Madame Rouge said pointing to the empty seat in the corner of the room next to the window.

I sat down taking my supplies out. Just as Madame Rouge was about to start class, i glanced to the person sitting on my right. I let out a gasp as i realized who it was. _Oh Crud..._

* * *

_Chapter 1 done!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Oh it's you

**XxXxX**

It was no other than Richard Grayson, the most popular guy at Gotham High. Not to mention the son of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne and in other words... my ex-boyfriend.

_Well this is gonna be seriously awkward..._

I tried to keep myself busy by pretending to organize my things. Of course he would be in A.P. Russian! He used to help tutor me last year because he used to travel around Russia with his family when he was younger. I mean how could i forget? We were never in the same Russian class but...Madame Rouge was the only A.P. Russian teacher at this school.

_Whatever you do, do not and i repeat DO NOT look at him! Wait till i tell Rachael about this! I mean seriously my first day and not only is he in my first class but the freakin teacher just had to assign me to sit right next to him! Is this some kind of sick joke! Knowing Madame Rouge who NEVER changes seats i'm stuck here. Great, so i'm stuck sitting next to this jerk for the rest of the year...kill me now._

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well hello to you too..." spoke a familiar redhead with blue eyes.

"Oh my God! Babs I'm so sorry!"

"Haha don't worry bout it. So how'd your summer go? You know besides..." she glanced at the figure sitting next to me. She lowered her voice, "you know.."

My other bestie Barbara Gordon was the Commissioner's daughter. She and i go waaaay back. We knew each other since elementary school. Some even considered us as twins with our similar features. We were both feisty redheads with bubbly outgoing personalities and came from wealthy families. The only difference was our eyes. While she had pale baby blue eyes, I had a set of emerald green eyes.

"It was fine." I replied simply.

"Uh...Hey Barbara." spoke a smooth deep voice. A voice all too familiar, the one that haunted me in my sleep, the one that broke my heart.

We both turned to look at him at surprise. But he didn't even acknowledge me, he only had eyes for Barbara...

Oh did i forget to mention? Richard also had a secret crush on Babs, he told me a week before we broke up. I can still remember what he said...

**Xx Flashback xX**

_"Come on babe tell me who you used to like." I teased._

_"Does it really matter? I mean i have the perfect girl right here." he said nuzzling my neck as i laughed in joy._

_We sat against a tree and his arms around me star watching in the late summer night._

_"But do you wanna know who i thought was real cute?" he said softly._

_I glanced at him with a questioning look._

_"Babs." he said simply. "But she's with Xavier now so..."_

_I looked away from him and turned back to look at the starry sky._

**Xx End Flashback xX**

He never bothered to finish that sentence but he didn't have to, "that's why i asked you to be my girlfriend." he wanted to say. Because me and her were so much alike, so i guess i was the replacement. The week Xavier Redd broke up with Babs was the week Richard started neglecting me, resulting in our complicated breakup. He thinks no one notices his crush with Babs, but it's totally obvious now to everyone but Richard and Babs. Babs has no clue and i don't want to bother telling her.

"Hey Richard...what's up?" Babs replied with a faint smile.

"Pretty good actually. Are you ready for A.P. Russian?" he asked.

"ugghhh don't even! I hate Russian. I don't even know why i'm taking A.P."

"Well maybe i can tutor you sometime." he said smiling at her with his perfect straight teeth. The same exact smile he used to give me. I could feel my heart breaking.

Babs looked uneasily between me and Richard. She gave him a forced smile, "No thanks i'm good." And with that she turned and took her seat in front of me.

The next 40 min were like hell. When the bell rang i couldn't get out of that classroom fast enough.

"Talk about ackwardville." Babs said walking with me in the halls.

"Tell me about it." i mumbled. "So...what's with you and Richard?"

She gave me a confused look. "What do you mean? We're just friends thats all."

"Do you two...? You know what nevermind."

"Kori, look we just talked a little last week okay thats all. I didn't want to tell you about it because i know you'll act like this. I mean if it really bothers you i'll stop talking to him."

"It's fine, i don't really care." I said with a sigh, "What class do you have next?"

"er...American Lit then American Democracy."

"Darn it i have that after lunch."

"Lunch 4th right?"

"Yeah, i guess i'll just see you then. See ya later Babs"

"See ya Kor!"

* * *

Sorry for the super duper long wait guys! hope you guys are still reading cuz it means a lot! Love ya guys.

-XxNightstarxX


End file.
